jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loremaster
The Loremaster is a seeker of knowledge and a guardian of wisdom. They are keepers of the sacred mysteries of space, time and all things that are hidden and yet to be revealed, they know that which is unspoken, for the universe whispers its secrets to them and they interpret those mysteries for the benefit of humanity. It is impossible to lie to a Loremaster, for they hear the truth when it is spoken and recognize when it is being distorted for selfish purpose. They are attuned to the fabric of the universe. Overview Being a Lore Master is the closest any of us ever come to becoming masters of our destiny, yet to serve the power is to become as much its servant as its wielder. It's not just discovering that you have the ability to access the Akashic records and intuitively tap into manna channels like a cross between a cleric and a wizard...it's much, much more than that. It's like being born with the ability to remember the destiny of man, which most human beings have long since forgotten, and become like the Eluini, the unforgotten ones, a real throwback to what humanity was like before the first of the Chaos Wars. Lore Masters literally walk within the shadow of the greatness that lay sleeping in all men. Lore Masters, often make other people feel uncomfortable because they see and know things that are hidden from normal perceptions, and train hard to learn to restrain themselves from the tendency to meddle in the private personal affairs of others. Description A Lore Master is one who preserves the ancient Lore of the universe, both its knowledge and history, as well as its vast knowledge of special techniques involving Chi manipulation, granting them a kinship with the spiritual forces of nature. It is a discipline that can only be practiced by one who has the ability to perceive the patterns and hidden potential that exist behind the superficial mask of what we call reality...to see possibilities where others perceive only problems. The ability to discern patterns is key to learning how to unravel the mysteries of life itself, and by gradual experience of this potential one learns to unlock with the mind the largely untapped potential of the human psyche. In other words, a Lore Master is one who is aware of themselves and their environment on a level of consciousness far more highly evolved than for an ordinary person, and through this understanding one gains power over their environment and you are able to do things that might defy ordinary understanding. It differs from being a Mage only in that a Lore Master embodies wisdom while a Mage studies the workings of Universal Power for its own sake. Loremastery is not about strength and power but about knowledge and understanding its method of dealing with violence is very different. According to precepts when they strike it is with control and coordination between themselves and the universe itself and their blows are always precisely timed drawn to the target by the force of equality that always seeks a balance when someone attacks with violence in their heart it creates an imbalance in nature that must be rectified and made whole and so they move in accordance with that universal need to fill the void and restore a balanced order. It may be a difficult concept for some people to grasp but it is the purest essence of the martial arts made manifest, they fight against disorder and they fight back hard but never in excess to the needs of a given situation and always with the aims of returning back to its source the evil of another’s intentions. One who knows the way of knowledge and understanding they study the patterns of the universe feel the ebb and flow of tidal harmonies and listen to the hidden voice that whispers the secrets that are hidden behind the facade of mortal existence they use this knowledge constructively to help those who are in need of our wisdom and our guidance. Their power is only the result of their knowing the ways of elemental existence all energy in the universe flows from a single string of continuity that touches all dimensions and all borders and by opening themselves to this inner harmony they become aware of the whispered secrets of eternity all knowledge is internal what they do is open themselves to understand what is known by employing this inner knowledge they become aware of their own potential. Mainly being a Loremaster means having the potential to know and learn things for they are the trustees and guardians of knowledge. Information is their tool and their weapon though they are bound by rules in how they may apply their knowledge. Knowledge is power and the ability to manipulate power has consequence farther reaching than the average mind might expect. Too many are blinded by power for its own sake and fail to realize that power is a two edged sword that cuts both ways abusing one's power can have potentially lethal consequences. Trial During the training and apprenticeship of all Lore Masters there must come a time and a place where they face a trial by fire and must surmount it using only their own resources. Weaknesses To a Lore Master danger to the body is as negligible as danger to the mind as they are gifted with the ability to know things by tapping into their own subconscious, by sensing the currents that flow around them so abundantly and shaping these forces to their will with the power of their imagination. This brings with it many enemies the chief of which is that they see more than other people, they know and experience events sometimes before they can happen. Before too long it is possible to fall into the trap of believing that they are omniscient and beyond normal human error. That just means, of course, that when a Lore Master makes a mistake they don’t kid around about it, and some of their errors can be most catastrophic. Fear is the first and foremost enemy of all living things, the one that most often betrays us, but that can also be a powerful ally if we allow it to serve us. Fear is the Warrior’s enemy and ally. Fear gives you your edge, makes you feel the sharp sting of menace, the tempting thrill of immanent danger. Human fears of a more mundane nature are much more difficult to defeat than the fear of death or injury, and so they are more perverse in nature. If a Lore Master allows their fears to control and inhibit them, then they will never advance beyond the simple child phase. Fear was never meant to be the master of our fate, it is the servant, nothing more, nothing less, and when you discover that most of your fears are tissue-thin deceits that you use to cloud your mind from realizing the truth you will discover that fear is only an illusion, a trick of the mind and the body, a feeling like being too warm or too cold, which can be overcome by learning to focus your mind accurately upon your spiritual nature. Once fear is overcome the Lore Master will discover that much of their life has been held in check by nebulous feelings of an insubstantial nature. Once fear is overcome they will be possessed by an enormous feeling of empowerment, as the real them will finally be able to emerge into the light of day, to do the things they have secretly longed to achieve and be the person they were meant to be, the person whom they are within,. This will carry its own brand of risks, of course, for when Fear is overcome; the next enemy of a Lore Master is Power.” Power, the ability to achieve a goal or end through the means at one’s disposal. It is very hard sometimes to resist the urge to use the powers that they gain through their training, the power that can be used to hurt or heal, and having such power as Lore Master’s possess makes them potentially quite dangerous to others. That is why they must train to master the Power without becoming the slave to it. The third enemy of a Lore Master is the clarity of their perceptions. The ability to perceive more than the ordinary tends to sometimes blind Lore Master’s into believing that they see more than they actually do see. It isn’t Knowledge itself that is the problem; it is having the wisdom to understand what you perceive that makes all the difference. To organize their perceptions and frame them in a context to which they can mentally and emotionally relate takes time and patience and can only be done through careful analysis and discipline of their perceptions. Lore Master’s must learn not to impose their beliefs upon reality but rather to see events as they happen and THEN to convert the knowledge into a framework from which they may draw inferences and make logical observations. Apprentices already know how to do this what they is the patience. Time for reflection must be reserved out of every day so that they can organize the thoughts in their head and intuitively sort through them to formulate a picture that is a genuine reflection of external events. When one learns to wait for something it will come to them in the order with which they are ready otherwise the perceptions will be disjointed, a confusing kaleidoscope of meaningless and seemingly random data. Worse still, the mere fact that they can see a fragment of some greater picture will mean they could jump to a premature conclusion as to its significance or meaning. They could also find their most fundamental beliefs being challenged, their core philosophy and values overturned and their fundamental understanding of the way the Universe itself behaves come under attack. There are so many emotions that could be easily upset by certain realizations. Knowledge and perception are two of the tools of the trade. Another is Belief, the core of assumption theory that Lore Master’s form based upon their prior perceptions. Belief must be flexible, open to change and revision with new discoveries and awareness. They must learn to open up their beliefs to new realities, a new understanding of what makes the Universe worth living within, and to let go of old ideas and assumptions that do not serve them but that force the Master to live in servitude to them. Finally Time is the enemy of those who live in this world of flesh that everyone and everything must grow old and die in its appropriate time and season. Very few can transcend the limitations of their body, and even they must surrender to the pull of time, which is why the elderly lavish so much of their remaining energies on young people. To masters their students are the legacy they leave behind, the immortality they seek is through their students and their offspring. Category:Terminology